Puffy AmiYumi
Puffy AmiYumi are an fictional identical twin duo as heartline characters. Ami Onuki Ami Onuki is one of the members with Yumi Yoshimura and the deuteragonist of the series. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. Appearance She favors the pop of bubblegum and wears a go-go dress that has a yellow and yellow shirt part and a yellow and pink skirt, also carrying a daisy in her hair, a white watch and a right wrist and a red bracelet on her left wrist, and white knee-high go-go boots. When she is competing with villains, Ami magically transforms her outfit into a battle uniform, which she wears a yellow tanktop with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white pantyhose and black Mary Jane shoes. For sleepwear, Ami wears a pink sleeved nightgown with a flower in the middle. For the swimsuit, Ami wears a light blue bikini with a yellow heart and a flip-flop olives. She previously had a lime green ribbon with her flower patterns on it, which was eaten by a shark in "Surf's Up", while she and Yumi got lost in the ocean because they were bad at surfing. For ninja wear, Ami wears a lavender ninja outfit with a lavender balaclava. For Magician assistant outfit, she wears a light blue hairband, light blue swimsuit and gold pumps. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback from "Super Zero", as a kid, she wore her hair in pigtails, and a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes shoes. In the pilot, she had more desaturated hair that was also more of a shade of red, two flowers (that were a darker shade of yellow), a long-sleeved mulberry shirt with a cerise button, a white collar and circular puffy sleeves on top of its long sleeves which have white tips at the end, a dark cerise tank top with a heart on it, long pink pants that have heart patterns, and mulberry and cerise boots. In some shots, she has ponytails instead, accompanied by gold-colored beads. In the Holiday Countdown app, She has cerise hair with a santa hat. She wears a yellow shirt, a pink and yellow skirt, a white watch, a red bracelet and white knee-high go-go boots. Personality As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation (being two years older, yet acting less mature than Yumi). She loves rainbows, bunnies, sparkles, and anything else typically girly, which is the opposite of Yumi. In the pilot, she was depicted being less comical. Ami is glued with Yumi on their back, by Smurficaltor, from the episode with the same name, of The Smurfs: Glued Animated Duos. Special abilities Ami can play her drums with her bare feet, as seen in both "Ami Goes Bad" and "Mean Machine". Ami can crush a handheld gaming device with her hand as seen in The Legend of Mei Pie. She is also a ninja like Yumi, though not as skillful or as Yumi (which leads to her ultimate demise later). Ami can also throw things far away as seen in "Gridiron Maidens", due to always pounding on the drums. Yumi Yoshimura Yumi is the second member with Ami Onuki and the main protagonist of the series. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin. Appearance She dresses in a rock style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull on it, a black miniskirt, and black knee high boots. She lived with her mother, her father and her older sister. When she is competing with villains, Yumi magically transforms her outfit into a battle uniform, which she wears a dark purple tanktop with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white pantyhose and black Mary Jane shoes. For night time, Yumi wears a black or a white sleeved nightgown with a skull in the middle. For swimwear, Yumi first wears camouflage bikini in the episode "Robo-Pop," but in "Surf's Up" and til the rest of the series Yumi now wears a purple string bikini with half a skull on the bikini top and the other half on the bikini bottom. For formal wear in "Movie Madness", Yumi wears a black glittery glamorous dress with the same studded choker from her main outfit and wears black opera gloves. For ninja wear, Yumi wears a black sleeveless ninja outfit and wears a black balaclava. As a magician assistant, she wore a pink hairband, a gold necklace, a pink tube top, a pink miniskirt and gold pumps. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback of "Super Zero", as a kid, she wore a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes shoes. In the pilot, she had her hair being more purplish-toned and lighter, a dark magenta shirt with the skull having a green outline, slightly darker skin, freckles, a gray-cyan glove (on her right hand), spiked bracelet (on her left hand) and spiked collar, light bluish-purple socks and boots with shades of purple. She also had square-framed sunglasses on her hair in some shots. Personality Despite being younger than Ami, Yumi is also more impetuous than Ami and rushes headlong into a decision before thinking. However, Yumi has a mature side, too, and sometimes reasons with Ami's childish obsessions. Yumi loves things like ninjas and anything else rough and tough. In the pilot, she was depicted being more calmer instead. Yumi is glued with Ami on their back by Smurficaltor, from the episode with the same name, of The Smurfs: Glued Animated Duos.